Doing it Right
by hannnarivers
Summary: The day that Hanna had jumped in the shower - only to be greeted by a very naked Caleb - she'd wanted a lot more from the situation than just the addition of a furious blush to her cheeks. Now, she had the chance to do it again, to do it right. Shower scene 2.0, set during the time jump between 7x19 and 7x20. Oneshot, rated M.


**I wasn't planning on writing this at all… but then the idea popped into my head last night and… the rest is history. Oops.**

 **Just a warning, it's smut central.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Doing it Right

* * *

Hanna Rivers was about to be late for her meeting, which would have been bad in any case, but was especially bad when she was supposed to be leading it.

Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and her makeup had been applied flawlessly, but nothing in the outfit department seemed to be working for her that day. She'd tried pants, dresses, and even a skirt that she'd had for ten years, but nothing had felt quite right; not even the brand new, knee length, tight black dress that was currently adorning her body. With a huff, she threw her head into her hands and walked over to her mirror, "Nope," She mumbled to herself bitterly, "Looks just as bad as it feels."

She reached around her back to pull the zipper down, but much to her dismay, it was jammed right at the top. "Dammit," She groaned, desperately trying to yank it down, "Caleb?"

In the hopes that her husband would be able to undo the dress for her, Hanna walked towards their ensuite bathroom, stopping in her tracks as she opened the door and heard the shower running. _Perfect, just perfect_.

Or, maybe, it really _was_ perfect.

A wide grin stretched across her face as she remembered the last time that she'd gone into a bathroom asking for something from him – her mascara, specifically. That moment, almost eight years previous, had ultimately lead to their first kiss, though she'd definitely been tempted to do a lot more than just kiss him the moment that her eyes had scanned over his wet, naked form.

She had been confused after the 'incident' for a number of reasons – one of them being _the_ tattoo, which Caleb still had to that day – but one particular reason stuck out in her mind. As she had clambered out of the shower, and run into her room, flustered, she had been overcome by an all-consuming feeling of disappointment. It scared her, and worried her, and excited her, all at the same time; she'd never felt anything quite like it before.

Since then, Hanna had had numerous opportunities to do with Caleb what she'd wanted to do with him that day, both in and out of the shower. But none of them had been quite like that moment, none of them had involved quite the same amount of palpable tension, born out of the element of surprise.

Maybe she could fix that.

She was late anyway; what harm would an extra half an hour do?

Smirking to herself, she tiptoed into the bathroom, and carefully shut the door behind her. She scrunched her nose up in annoyance as she realised that, if she was going to carry out her plan successfully, she would have to get her damn dress off by herself. With a few – or twenty – final tugs at the zip, it finally slid all the way down to the bottom of her back, and she smiled to herself proudly. In one swift motion, she pulled the dress up and over her head, leaving her clad only in her black lacy underwear set, which was soon removed, too.

As she tiptoed over to the shower, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help but look herself over – she needed to make sure that everything was perfect. Her eyes ran down her naked body and then back up to her face, before she gave herself a small nod. She was satisfied with everything, apart from her hair. It needed to come down.

After quickly ensuring that Caleb still wasn't aware of her presence, she reached up to remove the band from her hair, which proceeded to fall around her shoulders in loose waves. She looked at her reflection one last time – her long blonde locks which barely grazed the top of her breasts, her fair, smooth skin, and her immaculately made-up face. Perfect.

Hanna licked her lips in anticipation, before taking a couple of steps forward, until she was right in front of the shower curtain, the only thing separating her from her naked husband. Slowly, she drew it back, until she could clearly see his naked form in front of her. He was facing away, his toned back and butt completely on show, his hands in his hair as he ensured that it was wet through. Hanna raised an eyebrow, more than pleased with the view. Carefully, she raised one leg, and stepped into the shower behind him. He still hadn't noticed, and so she slowly reached out to place her palm on the warm, wet skin of his shoulder.

Caleb startled a little at the contact, before turning around to find Hanna staring up at him, very flushed, and very naked. He smirked, immediately understanding what she was doing, and what was about to happen.

Biting her bottom lip, she slid her hand from his shoulder up to his mouth, where she placed her palm over his lips. "I'm pretty sure I lied about having shampoo in my mouth at this point, but I've got nobody to lie to this time, so I'm just gonna move my hand away," She murmured, only half-joking. She felt Caleb laugh against her hand as she removed it, her eyes flicking down to his lips before they met his gaze.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you were wearing a lot more clothing last time, too," He retorted, his brown orbs scanning her naked form greedily.

"Are you complaining?" She asked in a low voice, taking a step closer to him, "I thought we could do it right, this time," She gulped as her eyes met his, and she noticed how dark they had become.

He shook his head twice. "No, I'm not complaining."

And then his lips were on hers; hot, and needy, and everything that she had imagined that they would be all those years ago. She had kissed him hundreds, thousands of time before, but there was something about doing it whilst his wet, naked body was pressing up against hers, that drove her absolutely insane.

In one swift motion, Caleb spun them around so that Hanna was underneath the shower spray – he reluctantly broke their searing kiss and reached out to palm both of her breasts, to which Hanna replied with a long, guttural moan. He then placed his hand behind her head before he walked her backwards, until she was pressed up against the bathroom wall, the cold tiles a distinct contrast to her warm skin. She let out a sharp hiss at the contact.

Aided by the water cascading over her, his other hand slid up from her breast to the back of her head, too, hers snaking around his waist as he pushed lips onto hers over and over again. Her fingers trailed over the defined muscles of his back, her nails digging into his skin slightly every time his tongue touched hers, prompting him to let out small moans of satisfaction.

He pulled back after a while to catch a breath, but Hanna stayed exactly where she was, unable to find he strength to move her head from against the wall, or even to open her eyes. Caleb smiled at her flushed cheeks and laboured breathing before he brought his lips down to her ear, and nuzzled his nose against the hair just above it. "You ok?" He murmured, his hand sliding around to her ass before he palmed one cheek, using his grip on her to pull her in closer to his body.

Hanna let her eyelids flutter open as she nodded, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

Caleb sucked in a harsh breath as her gaze met his, and he saw the unadulterated desire and excitement pooling in her eyes.

She was waiting for him.

And so he made his move.

In one swift motion, he crouched down, until his face was level with Hanna's toned stomach. He heard her make a small noise of discontentment at the fact that his mouth hadn't landed back on hers as she had anticipated, but then he pressed a soft kiss to her abdomen, just below her navel, and he could almost feel her legs turning to jelly as he gripped at the back of her thighs.

Hanna unconsciously moved to her hands to his hair, searching for something to hold onto as she threw her head back, a familiar stirring down below sending her body into a state of hyper-awareness. She pushed his head down a little, encouraging him to go lower, desperate to feel his hot breath, his mouth, where she needed them the most. "Please Caleb," She mumbled to no avail.

Caleb simply smirked against her dampened skin before he pressed a few more kisses to it, trailing his lips down lower and lower as Hanna squirmed above him.

"Please," He heard her ask again, desperation seeping through in her voice, "Just do it."

With a final kiss, and a nuzzle of his nose against her hip bone, Caleb dipped his head down and pressed his lips to her centre. His tongue ran a straight path through her folds, and Hanna cried out, her grip on his hair tightening to a point that was almost painful. Spurred on by the sounds and movements that she was making, Caleb continued his ministrations, his mouth and lips and tongue teasing her until she was almost on the edge.

Then, he paused; Hanna was momentarily confused, until she felt two of his fingers pushing up into her, and she lost the will to care about anything else. Small squeaking sounds echoed around the bathroom as Hanna's dampened back moved up and down the white tiled wall, mingling with the sporadic whimpers that escaped her lips every time that Caleb altered the speed of his fingers, or of his tongue, which was now moving in circles around her nub.

Hanna's hands had gone slack, as had her whole body, and her fingers slowly slid down Caleb's cheekbones to his shoulders. He smiled to himself, knowing that she only ever lost control of herself like that when she was right on the edge.

And so, in a cruel move, he pulled his fingers from her and stood up, cradling her body against his.

Hanna let out a long groan, and managed to find the strength to push down on his shoulders with her hands, which made Caleb chuckle. "Why'd you stop," She moaned, her fingers pressing small indents into his skin as she tried to get him to return to his previous position.

"Because," He murmured, his lips ghosting over hers before he gently moved Hanna away from the wall, turning her so that she stood under the spray of the shower, the water hitting her back, "I missed doing this."

Just as Hanna opened her eyes to see what he was referring to, his lips moved forward every so slightly to press against hers, and her eyelids immediately fluttered to a close again. The kiss was slow, and deep, and _wet_ , and Hanna gripped at the hair behind his ears as she encouraged him to tilt his head to the side, so that her tongue could explore every crevice of his mouth. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her thigh as they continued, and couldn't help but moan when he absentmindedly started to grind himself against her, creating a friction that was almost too much for her to bear.

His hands ran back up to her breasts before he palmed them, his thumbs running circles around her nipples as she mewled in contentment.

She was getting lost in him again.

Before he could take her any further away from reality, she pushed her hands onto his chest, and begrudgingly broke their kiss. Caleb worried for a moment that she was going to stop everything, get out of the shower and go to work, but then slowly, carefully, she lowered herself down onto her knees, and he simply smiled to himself.

He should have known better.

He closed his eyes, preparing for what he new was coming.

"I started this with the intention of doing things over," She sucked a breath in as she took his length in her hand, "Doing it right." She began to stroke him up and down, and Caleb tipped his head back, almost losing his balance. "But then you took over," She mumbled, not unkindly.

"Sorry," He tried to roll his eyes, tried so hard to sound sarcastic, but his words came out void of any inflection as her grip on him tightened, her strokes getting faster and faster.

Hanna chuckled lightly, looking up at his flushed face, "I'm not," She admitted, her voice low. And then, she moved her hands away from him, and took almost his entire length into her mouth.

Caleb tried to say her name, tried to say something, _anything_ , but nothing apart from silence came from his mouth as it fell open, and his hands flew to her head, tangling through her hair. Hanna smiled at the effect that she was having on him, at the same time starting to bob her head back and forth on him, sliding him in and out of her mouth, between her full lips. After a minute or so, she pulled off of him with a 'pop', and couldn't help but let out a short laugh when she saw the smudges of her bright red lipstick that had been left along his length. "Good thing we're in the shower," She muttered to no one in particular as she continued to stoke him with her hand, before standing up.

Caleb groaned, opening his eyes at the realisation that she'd moved from her previous position. Hanna smirked and shook her head at him, before stopping her ministrations completely. "If you're allowed to stop, then so am I," She murmured against his ear, a smile playing at her lips, "Just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"I don't like it," He breathed out sharply, eliciting another giggle from Hanna as she pulled back to look at him.

She raised her eyebrows before she spoke, "I'm sure we can do something to rectify that," She mused, before licking her lips.

"Mmm, I have an idea."

Hanna didn't even have time to respond before Caleb had spun her around and pushed her back up against the wall, pinning her arms up above her head with his hands on her wrists. His lips pressed against hers in a searing kiss, and Hanna groaned deeply, wanting desperately to reach around him and grab his butt in order to pull him in closer to her. But to her dismay, she couldn't, because even when she tried to free one of her arms from Caleb's grasp, he wouldn't let her.

He pressed a series of long, wet kisses to her cheek, down her neck, and alone her collarbone as she writhed in front of him, stopping between each one to look up at her flushed face. Satisfied that he'd worked her up enough, he dropped one of her arms, and reached down to take his length in his hand. Hanna's hand immediately went to his ass, where she pushed her fingers into the soft skin there, trying to find something, anything to ground her.

Caleb worried for a moment about the fact that they didn't have a condom, before he realised that they didn't need one – trying for a baby certainly had its perks. With that realisation, and a small nod from Hanna, he slowly pushed himself into her, the feeling of her warmth around him immediately drawing a deep groan from the back of his throat. Wanting, _needing_ to be even closer to her, he dropped her other arm and moved both of his around her waist, before hoisting her up off of the floor and pinning her against the wall in one swift motion. Hanna wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to pound into her harder, her incessant whimpers and his grunts echoing around the room with every thrust.

It wasn't long before Caleb felt the tell tale signs of Hanna tightening around him; she threw her head back against the wall and let out a moan so high-pitched that it was almost a scream, her walls pulsing as Caleb continued to pump in and out of her. After a few more thrusts, he felt himself coming undone too, and let out a grunt of satisfaction before gradually slowing down, all the while keeping Hanna's now-limp body pressed up against the tiled wall.

Her head fell down onto his shoulder as she tried to control her breathing, and he carefully pulled out of her, before gently lowering her back down to the floor of the shower – he made sure to keep his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, because he knew that her legs weren't quite stable enough to keep her standing upright, yet.

"Definitely better than the first time," He murmured against her hair, a little out of breath, "Definitely better."

Hanna let out a short laugh against him before she raised her head and met his gaze; her cheeks were flushed, bright red, she had streaks of makeup running down her face, and her hair was now a tangled mess, but Caleb still thought that she looked incredible. "Yeah," She agreed with him, "I think we took it up a notch."

Caleb smirked, before reaching over for his shampoo, and holding it out in front of him. "Maybe we should actually shower now," He suggested, looking back at Hanna's face before he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "You've got a little something on your cheek."

Hanna furrowed her brow before she moved her hand up to her face, and swiped her thumb across the soft skin of her cheek. She let out a small laugh as she looked down at the black smudge that had appeared on her digit after having done so. "Oh."

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, laughing along with her, "Here." He reached down, and grabbed a bottle of her strawberry-scented body wash before handing it to her.

Hanna smiled gratefully, and then squirted a generous amount onto her hands, before washing her face and body with it. Caleb shampooed his hair, and washed his body too – possibly also with Hanna's strawberry body wash – before he turned around and switched the shower off. The water stopped and Hanna shivered, suddenly feeling cold now that she didn't have the water nor Caleb's body keeping her warm.

Caleb looked her up and down, noticing that she was shivering, before a smirk crept upon his face. "Wanna share a towel, too?"

Hanna didn't know whether to roll her eyes, laugh, or blush at the memory; she eventually settled for a combination of all three. "No," She chuckled, licking her lips, "If we share a towel then there's not gonna be much… drying action."

Caleb pouted at her refusal.

"We need to get ready, my mom's gonna be here to pick up that laptop any minute," She reminded him, patting his chest once, twice, "Come on."

He simply rolled his eyes in response, before begrudgingly following her as she stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body, and walked into their bedroom. Once they were both dressed, Hanna sat on her bed, and pulled out her phone in order to send a quick email – one titled 'Meeting cancelled, sorry!'. The doorbell rang as she was doing so, and so Caleb left the room to answer it, pulling it open to find Ashley standing on the other side, as he had expected.

"Hi, Ashley," He smiled, pulling her into a hug before she walked in, and he closed the door behind her, "Sorry about the wet hair," He added as he noticed that a drop of water had fallen down onto her shoulder, "How are you?"

"Good," She grinned back at him, "Thanks for asking. Where's my baby? Is she at work?"

Hanna came skipping out of her and Caleb's bedroom at the sound of her mother's voice, having finished and sent her email. "I'm here," She announced, approaching her mom before she too gave her a hug, "Hi, I missed you."

"Hi," Ashley returned as she pulled back to look at Hanna, "Your hair is wet too," She commented, before looking over at Caleb, "Been swimming?"

Hanna let out a short laugh as all three of them went over to sit on the couch in the living area, "No," She rolled her eyes, "We just got out of the shower before you arrived."

"You were showering together? When you knew there was a chance that I could come to the door at any minute?" Ashley replied with her eyebrows raised, a little surprised.

Caleb felt a furious blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Hanna simply looked down at her lap and smiled. "Wouldn't be the first time," She mumbled to herself, letting out a short laugh.

"What do you mean it wouldn't be the first time?" Ashley immediately enquired as she removed her coat, placing it on the back of the couch.

Hanna's head shot up, and her eyes widened. She hadn't realised that she'd _actually_ said that out loud. "Um," She mumbled, trying desperately to think of an excuse for what she'd said, "It was just a figure of speech, I didn't mean anything by it."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "I know when you're lying, Hanna."

Caleb stood up from the couch before clearing his throat, and scratching the hair at the back of his head. "I'm gonna uh, go find that laptop, I'll be-"

But he was quickly interrupted by Hanna's hand on his forearm, pulling him back down onto the couch. "No, if I'm explaining this to her, then you're staying for it," She informed him with a stern glare.

"Explaining what?" Ashley asked again, "Hanna?"

Hanna exhaled a long breath before she spoke, "Do you remember that time, years ago, before Caleb and I were dating, when you left your phone in my bathroom and had to come back home to get it?"

Ashley furrowed her brow, "Vaguely."

"And when you came in, I was in the shower, and I told you I was getting shampoo in my mouth so I couldn't talk?" Hanna continued.

"Yeah," Ashley nodded, still sounding a little unsure, "I think so. Why?"

Hanna looked to Caleb, who had an expression on his face that said ' _please_ let me leave this room', and then back at her mom. "I uh, I didn't have shampoo in my mouth," She started nervously, "But I did have a Caleb in the shower with me."

Ashley's eyes widened, and she let out a short laugh of disapproval. "Hanna! You weren't even together and you were showering with him?"

"It wasn't on purpose," Hanna rolled her eyes, "And I was clothed. It was when Caleb was staying in the basement… I was still keeping it a secret, so when I heard you coming upstairs, I just jumped in the shower with him. It was an impulse."

"Not my fault," Caleb remarked, holding his hands up, "I didn't know what was happening until her hand went over my mouth and I heard you coming into the room."

Ashley's look of mild-disgust turned into one of amusement as she processed what her daughter and son-in-law were telling her. "Well," She began, "Eight years ago, I really wouldn't have been happy about this. But now we're here, and you're married, I guess I can see the humour in the situation," She finished with a smile. "I just can't believe that you managed to get away with it."

"You're telling me," Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Hanna chided him, "You weren't complaining at the time."

"I think I'm going to do a Caleb, and leave the room at this point in the conversation," Ashley interrupted them, standing up from the couch, "You can keep your showering adventures to yourselves."

* * *

 **Well, that was that… I hope I did shower scene 2.0 justice! If you read my other fics, look out for part two of 'Butterfly Kisses', which I'll be posting this weekend. Reviews are very much appreciated, as always x**


End file.
